Sick
by Aamuu
Summary: Saturday. A brilliant day to be sick. He couldn’t have asked for anything more. He’s shaking his head now, hands gripping to the toilet, body trembling, adding a more nauseating feeling to what he’s already feeling... Hikaru and Kaoru


Veeeerry small and crappy oneshot |D Wrote this at school during break and lunch and managed to finish it :'D Yay! First HikaruKaoruuu... kindaish |D *luffles them and their twincestness* 33 Anyway, it's about Hikaru being ill/sick and also how he thinks of Kaoru too -w-; I should get into writing more, I really miss it :c

* * *

Saturday. A brilliant day to be sick. He couldn't have asked for anything more. He's shaking his head now, hands gripping to the toilet, body trembling, adding a more nauseating feeling to what he's already feeling. The rich teenager screws up his eyes, jaw clenched, taking raspy breathes, trying to get some sanity into his system. How did he get sick like this? Was it something he ate? Did he catch it from someone else? He has no idea, but whatever it is, it's paying him.

His stomach churns, making unpleasant growling sounds. A rush of hot liquid along with various other lumps spills out of his mouth to join the rest of the mixture in the pit below his face. He gasps; eyes open wide, beads of sweat running down his forehead. He was never one for an amazing immune system, but had been getting some fortunate luck for a while. Until now of course. He quickly turns away, suddenly mentally and physically sickened at the sight of his own vomit. His stomach's still making noises. He shouldn't have had that huge dinner.

His head starts spinning, causing his vision to blur (or maybe that's just the outcome of the tears in his eyes). A sharp thumping stabs at his brain continuing at an equal pace, gradually getting louder. A tired groan escapes from his mouth has one pale hand clutches his throbbing head._ K-Kaoru! M-Make it stop! _His thoughts become pathetic pleads to the one he admires most, as if he can make the pain go away. His stomach gives in again, causing him to throw up more of his dinner, this time more fluids than solids. The boy's mind starts fighting with himself.

_ Get a grip, you idiot! You're stronger than this. You're bloody _independent._ No need to depend on him for something as small as this._

And he knows he's right. He doesn't need his brother to come and help him. He's sixteen for god's sake; he can deal with it on his own! Nevertheless, he couldn't really care and deep down it's not true. He _wants_ his brother to be there. His brother's the only thing that keeps him going and without his brother… he would pretty much be nothing. So yes, he _does need_ his brother to be with him. He even told him himself. "Even for a split second", his exact words. And now he's a mess. Completely sick, completely independent.

The teenager eventually manages to conjure up what's left of his insides before falling into a heap on the floor. He's staring straight ahead – at the door – as if expecting his special someone to walk in and save him from this mess. His body's still shaking violently and his mouth both feels and tastes vile. His body is drenched with sweat, probably making stains on the tiled floor. He groans again, shutting his eyes tight, placing his hands loosely on his head. He wants the pain to stop. He wants it to leave. He doesn't know what to do. He's hopeless. He's helpless…

"Hikaru!?"

The weak body sprawled out on the floor doesn't move a muscle. He moves his lips to make a certain word – the name of the other person in the room. His brother. No sound comes out. The boy looking exactly identical to the boy on the floor (except looking more alive and well than his twin) stares down at him in horror, dropping to his knees and pulls his beloved twin into his arms. He tells him complete nonsense; its okay, it's going to be alright. His brother just lies there limp in those warm arms, slowly drifting away from reality and into some sort of darkness. The boy named Kaoru picks him up and walks him back into their bedroom wishing he had known sooner.


End file.
